How to save a life
by LozziepopBabyXxX
Summary: Lylia is the sole survivor of the car crash that killed her family, courtesy of an unknown stranger. When she arrives at Elmtree, she faces the shock of her life: her saviour! And she wants revenge... Rubbish at summaries, please read! T just in case :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! LozzipopBabyXxX here! This is my first fic so take it easy.**

**To my disappointment, I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns. At all. I only own Lylia here.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lylia POV**

"So I survived?" I stare daggers at this strange man who dares to tell me I was the only survivor. He nods. "Why?" I ask.

"I can't really say. It seems that you were either dragged or thrown from the car. From the angle, the latter was virtually impossible, so you owe your life to someone. Do you have any idea who could have dragged you from the car?" I shake my head. I don't remember a thing.

The last thing I remember seeing is the car swerve, then I heard the brakes screech, then black silence. Sometimes I think I see a face, when I think really hard, leaning over me, but only for a second or two, and then there's a bang and my world goes black again.

I woke up here with a man towering over me and tubes attached to my arms and face.

My first instinct was to run, but after the first attempt, I soon realised that those tubes were the things keeping me alive and awake.

"Where am I going to go?" I have no family now. I'm on my own. The man smiles softly.

"We've found just the place." he says. I cock an eyebrow, and he hurries on, "It's a care home called Elm Tree House."

"A CARE HOME!" I splutter. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN: A CARE HOME?"

He looks away. I guess he was expecting a better reaction to that. He tells me that I'll like it. I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Doc."

_**3 weeks later**_

The doctor enters my room again and tells me I'm in the clear. A man then walks in and introduces himself as Mike, head care worker at Elm Tree. I study him, he seems alright, I suppose. I let him give me some clothes and he leaves the room so I can get changed out of my hospital 'nightdress'.

When I call him back in, I am wearing grey jeans, a black top, a blue hoodie, and blue and white trainers - none of which are mine. He takes me out to his car and he drives me to Elm Tree.

The ride was almost silent, except for the radio and a sigh from one of us now and then.

When we reach the house a big lady and a small young lady come to the door. The older lady introduces herself as Gina, and the younger, Tracy. Tracy helps carry my things up to my room. My room is in the attic, and she says I can decorate it, but I just say

"Maybe, but not yet. I like it how it is." she looks at me as if I'm crazy, because it's grey and cold and bare. I laugh. And she leaves me to unpack.

About ten minutes later, I was all unpacked and went to find the kids. I went to a room that I guess is the living room. They were all in there. Tracy sees me looking in, and asks if I want her to introduce me. I gladly agree.

She leads me inside and hushes everyone. She tells them that I'm new and that my name is... Then she trails off, leaving me to reply.

"Lylia. My name's Lylia." I say.

A girl all in pink runs up to me and holds out a hand.

"Hi, Lylia! I'm Carmen. I like your clothes."

I smile and admit that they're not mine, Mike brought them for me to wear. She just beams and leads me over to a group of girls. She points to a small blond and says; "That's Tee. And that's Lilly, she doesn't live here anymore, but still comes to visit." she points to a girl in purple. "And this is Elektra." she says, gesturing to a girl my age. "You're wearing her clothes" Carmen tells me. I smile and say Hi to them all, but give Elektra an especially big smile and say

"Thanks for the clothes." she just smiles at me and nods. Everyone seems shocked. Apparently, Elektra doesn't like newbies, and was always horrible to them. I felt awkward, so Carmen took me around to everybody and introduces me to them.

"Now there's only one left." She said. I cock an eyebrow. "We can't forget Liam!" I look confused.

"Who's Liam?" I ask.

"You'll see," Is my reply.

I laugh. I like surprises. Except when they involve my family and death.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please press that little button at the bottom of the screen for me, you know, the one that say _Review._**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I know this is EXTREMELY short, but I hope you like it all the same...**

**Thank you to ALL my amazing reviewers, even My Fan, as you took the time to review on my story and even managed to swallow your pride and say sorry. Thanks ;)**

Chapter 2  
"Honey! I'm home!" I hear a Geordie voice yell from the door. It sounds familiar.  
"LIAM! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Gina bellows. Ahh, so this is the infamous Liam.  
"In town, Gina, baby." he says with a laugh.  
He walks into the living room where I am, an his eyes latch onto me, his cheeky smile wiped off his face. I feel uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze. I look away from him, an image of him burning in front of my eyes. The chocolate brown hair and eyes. His millions of freckles. He looks so familiar.  
"What's up with you?" Tee asks, seeing him staring at me.  
He shakes himself and pulls his gaze away from me.  
"Nothing." he says to her. He then turns back to me and says "Hello Lylia." I blink.  
"You… know… me?" I ask, bewildered.  
"Your mother told me."  
"But she's dead." I say, plainly, narrowing my eyes at him. He looks hurt and scared. I then see a vision. I see his face towering over me, the exact same expression on his features. I hear a bang and all goes black.

"Lylia? Lylia? Are you there?"  
My eyes flutter open, and I find myself looking up into Liam's eyes. He stared back, the worry clearly expressed on his face.  
"You know, don't you? You didn't quite forget." he says, with a smile. And he's right. I do remember.  
Above me is the boy who pulled me from the car, seconds before the explosion.  
Above me is my saviour.  
And I hate him.


End file.
